He Didn't Had to Be
by AnonyWous
Summary: Leon foi treinado para resolver casos como policial, e não para o que aconteceu em Raccoon City; o evento que mudaria sua vida para sempre, não só se tratando em sua carreira como um Agente do Governo, mas também como pessoa - Leon agora teria responsabilidades que não contava em ter tão cedo - Ser o pai de uma adorável sobrevivente; Sherry Birkin.
1. Chapter 1

What it means to be a Parent

O que significa ser Pai

 **EPÍLOGO**

Em uma situação como esta, Leon estaria dizendo à sua "companheira": Não corra, Não bagunce, não ponha os pés na mesa, não deixe luzes acessas pela casa". Isso é claro, se sua "companheira" não fosse uma garotinha de 11 anos; é claro que bagunça seria inevitável... Ou assim Leon pensou.

Ao abrir a porta de seu apartamento, Leon deu um breve sorriso – Jamais imaginou que voltaria para este lugar. A porta pesada que por tantas vezes causou ao policial dores no ombro por ter de empurra-la para abrir. "Ou ex-policial" A vida de Leon agora, mais incerta do que nunca. Não só isso, além de desempregado, agora tem uma pessoa que precisaria do seu apoio – uma criança. Escola, comida, cursos, médicos, eventuais gripes e mal estar. Adquiriu muita responsabilidade em tão pouco tempo.

Leon entrou na casa e fechou a porta, trancando-a atrás de si. Acompanhou Sherry com os olhos até a menina se acomodar no sofá espaçoso. Um silêncio que zunia nos ouvidos de Leon. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e sentou-se ao lado da menina.

-... Por quê não posso ir com a Claire?

"Ouch"

A pergunta não saiu como havia soado na cabeça da menina. Não que ela não gostasse de Leon, mas ela havia passado por muito mais ao lado de Claire. A ruiva fez tripas coração para garantir que Sherry estava sã e salva. Apesar disso, a pergunta atingiu Leon um pouco, apesar de entender o lado da menina.

\- Claire... Esta à procura do irmão dela. E, bem, você precisa de um lugar fixo para crescer. Com escola e amigos. – Leon escolhia suas palavras como quem anda sobre ovos, um passo de cada vez, quase flutuando – Eu sei que é uma vida nova em muito pouco tempo, parece assustador, mas vamos conseguir...

Sherry devolveu o sorriso ao ver os dentes brancos sorridentes do Policial. Claros, adultos se apavoram também "Claire que me disse". Claro que essa não era a vida que Leon imaginou para si. Filhos? Claro, eventualmente? Quem nunca se imaginou com filhos ao menos uma vez? Pai solteiro? Jamais. Leon sentiu-se precipitado. Talvez a menina nem estivesse a fim de se dirigir a Leon como 'Pai', e honestamente? Isso não o incomodaria, nem um pouco. Leon era jovem, 21 anos. Ainda tinha muitos amores para encontrar, lugares de solteiro para ir. E andar pela sua casa sendo chamado de 'pai', de certo não faria muito bem para a sua autoestima.

-Tá com fome?

\- Cansada... – Sherry murmurou pesadamente. Leon assentiu com a cabeça. Claro que estavam cansados, acabaram de fugir de uma cidade Zumbi. Leon levantou-se e assim que o fez, foi abordado pelos olhares confusos e solitários de Sherry. Ele sorriu.

\- Vou preparar seu quarto. Espere-me aqui – Pegando o controle da TV e ligando-a, para que a menina tivesse com o que se distrair, ele caminhou para as escadas da casa, atravessou o seu quarto que ficara no meio do corredor, e foi até a segunda porta. Acomodaria Sherry nesse quarto, no momento, bem simples. Leon faria os ajustes necessários de acordo com a vontade da menina para que esta se sentisse mais em casa; parede rosa? Bicho de pelúcia, quem sabe? "Poeira, poeira, poeira" Foi tudo o que Leon pensou ao imaginar o quarto cercado pelos bichinhos felpudos que a menina, inevitavelmente, pediria para comprar. Mas no momento, era isso o que o quarto tinha a oferecer: ,paredes brancas, cama grande, uma escrivaninha de madeira nobre com uma latinha de lixo por debaixo, um guarda roupas alto que, claro, traria certo desconforto à menina que teria de ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar a parte mais alta do armário, onde ficariam seus sapatos. Leon trocou os lençóis e a fronha do travesseiro. Puxou um cobertor limpo e acomodou-os na cama.

\- Você pode ficar no quarto ao lado do meu, é a porta do meio, a outra porta é o banheiro do corredor, se quiser, posso deixar as luzes do corredor acessas – Leon a apresentava brevemente aos cômodos da casa enquanto descia as escadas. Mas para sua surpresa, ou não, ao chegar na sala onde havia deixado a garota, se deparou com a menina deitada dormindo. Como que pela primeira vez em anos, ela poderia se sentir segura.

Leon suspirou contente, não sabia porquê, mas vê a menina relaxar, dormir, trazia em si uma certa felicidade e paz de espírito. Leon sempre gostou de sentir como se exalasse segurança e proteção. E imaginar que conseguiu isso nos olhares carentes e ingênuos de uma criança o fez muito feliz. Ela precisava do Leon tanto quanto ele precisava dela. Eles eram um time agora.

Carregou-a com ternura, apoiando a cabeça da menina em seu ombro esquerdo forte, levou-a para o que agora seria seu aconchego, o quarto que Leon faria de tudo para que fosse o porto seguro da menina. Um local onde nenhum pesadelo jamais pudesse alcança-la.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **Sendo apenas o epílogo, é claro que ele deve ser curto. Mas os demais capítulos serão bem maiores, com mais riquezas de detalhes. Na história original da CAPCOM. Leon foi o curador de Sherry por período muito breve de tempo, aqui, estenderei esse período por anos. A reunião de Sherry e Leon em RE6 foi bem fria, para mim, mas as preocupações de Leon para com ela eram bem sinceras.**

 **Essa história terá romance também. É a vida de Leon contada como responsável por uma vida também. Farei do meu melhor para não descaracterizar os personagens.**

 **Claire ainda aparecerá, Chris, e muitos outros personagens. O primeiro capírulo já está em andamento. Obrigada o interesse**

 **xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

What it means to be a Parent

Chapter: 1-1/ Residência de Leon/ 14:00 P.M

As evoluções que ocorreram em tão pouco tempo, apesar de sutis, carregavam consigo um significado muito forte para Leon de que; ao menos uma vez, tudo ficaria bem. Sherry estava visivelmente mais calma. Seus olhos brilhavam com a inocência de uma criança normal. Leon estava satisfeito, lembrou-se quando tentou criar plantas em casa, e em menos de uma semana teve de se desfazer delas por estarem mortas, desde então, o jovem imaginou que se sentia dificuldade em cuidar de plantas, imagine cuidar de uma criança. Mas em sua defesa! Crianças sabem se comunicar! Sabem dizer quando estão com fome, frio, calor, dor. E plantas, bem "São mudas"...

Ainda bem que Leon fez a piada interna e não a soltou pelo ar, não gostaria de encorajar Sherry a fazer piadas tão inapropriadas assim como ele.

\- Sherry! – Leon chamou a menina de seu quarto, ajeitava a gravata e gostava do que vira. Estava bem apresentado, elegante, e sério. Um homem de negócios, ele se atreveria a dizer. Sherry veio correndo de seu próprio quarto e olhou para dentro do cômodo onde seu curador estava agora, se _enamorando_ da imagem que o espelho oferecia de si mesmo.

\- Sim, Leon?

\- Não esqueça. Tranque a porta, feche as cortinas. Nada de ligar o fogão ou usar copo de vidro. Se você estiver com fome, pegue o dinheiro e peça algo para comer. Nada de facas com ponta também, tá bem? – Leon esperou a menina concordar com as condições, e sorriu quando esta assentiu com a cabeça. Ele estaria deixando Sherry sozinha na casa hoje pela primeira vez em 2 semanas. As primeiras semanas foram bem cansativas para eles se adaptarem com a nova vida. "Vida nova, tudo novo". Sherry era uma menina muito inteligente, Leon tinha que concordar, e como bônus, muito obediente. O que ele falava a menina seguia como se fosse lei. "Se fosse diferente, talvez ela não tivesse sobrevivido a Raccoon" Anette Birkin, mãe de Sherry, havia ordenado à garota que corresse para a Delegacia quando o vazamento do vírus aconteceu, e se não fosse por isso...

"E o que importa! Ela está aqui, eu estou aqui. Estamos bem" Leon dispensou os pensamentos ruins e hipóteses de uma realidade paralela que jamais aconteceria, uma realidade em que nem ele ou Sherry conseguiriam sobreviver a Raccoon. Sherry estava sã e salva, e Leon faria de tudo para se assegurar de que assim ela se sentisse. Ele ainda tem o espírito de um Policial, afinal, o instinto protetor.

\- Você sabe quando vai voltar? – Leon percebeu o tom de preocupação da menina, não pôde ignorar. Voltou a atenção para o relógio no seu pulso. Preferiria dar uma resposta para confortar a menina do que deixa-la sozinha por Deus-sabe-lá quanto tempo.

\- Antes das 9:30 da noite. Juro não demorar mais que isso. O jantar vai começas às 7 mais ou menos então...

-Ela é bonita? – Leon se surpreendeu pela pergunta da menina, não por ser muito repentina, mas, pelo motivo de a pergunta parecer séria para os padrões de uma criança, como se, dependendo da resposta dele, o mundo da menina fosse cair em cacos como um globo de vidro. Como se ela não estivesse à vontade com a ideia de Leon sair com alguém.

-Bem, sim!

\- Mais que a Claire...? – A pergunta foi um sussurro. Um nível tão baixo que Leon se perguntou se realmente ele havia ouvido algo da menina. Antes de conseguir alguma resposta, a menina se virou e voltou para seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

\- Sherry..? – Ele estendeu a mão para abrir a porta, não queria sair de casa deixando a menina triste e sozinha. Mas entrar assim parecia quebrar a privacidade dela. Leon estaria disposto a conversar com ela quando chegasse em casa. Quem sabe até lá, ela também não estaria mais tranquila e apta a conversar. Leon só não entendeu, por que ela pareceu tão triste tão repentinamente.

De dentro do quarto, Sherry finalizava o desenho que ela estava preparando. Suas mãozinhas dançando sobre o papel com o lápis colorido fazendo o que fazia de melhor. As cores mais gastas eram o amarelo, o azul, e o vermelho. A menina assistia o desenho, ela sabia que seus pais jamais voltariam "e talvez seja até melhor" Seu pai havia virado um monstro. Sua mãe... Sim, Sherry sentia muita saudade da sua mãe. Atenciosa, carinhosa, amorosa. Não tão diferente de Claire. Ela sorriu ao lembrar o rosto da ruiva, a sua heroína. Forte, destemida, bravia. Tudo que Sherry gostaria de ser. Terminou o desenho e o assistia, em sua mente, o desenho começara a contar uma história. Começava a criar vida. Sherry "assistia" a história, fazia os diálogos em sua mente, não soube por quanto mais tempo permaneceu assim até sentir-se exausta. A menina pegou o papel delicadamente e o apertou contra seu corpo.

\- Queria que fosse assim... – Sussurrou. Tão carinhosamente, Sherry andou até a sua cama, deitou-se, e colocou o desenho debaixo do seu travesseiro, sensação estranha de saudade, mas, como ela poderia sentir saudade de algo que nunca aconteceu? Nunca foi real. Mas ela queria que fosse.

* * *

Leon bateu no guidom do carro ao reparar que avançou o sinal vermelho "o 3º sinal vermelho". Ele não estava atrasado, longe disso, mas certamente queria chegar bem cedo, quão mais cedo chegasse, mais cedo voltaria para casa e cumpriria o que prometeu à Sherry "Antes das 9:30".

Os letreiros do Sushi-bar eram impossíveis de passar despercebido. Leon estacionou seu carro do outro lado do estabelecimento, aguardou a oportunidade para atravessar a rua em segurança. Ao entrar, a mistura do cheiro de temperos com as guarnições que vão junto adentraram sua consciência, e o Homem notou, somente agora, o buraco no estômago que estaria "Fome mata!". Ao entrar, se deparou com o seu "encontro" de hoje. Sentada perto do bar, na mesa, um copo de água, a mulher de vez em quando levava os copos até os lábios, impedindo-os de secar. Olhando em volta, logo percebeu Leon, ela acenou, e sorriu.

A mulher tinha cabelos negros, lisos e curtos, quase batendo nos ombros nus com aquele vestido preto tomara-que-caia seus olhos castanhos cor de mel ficavam destacados. A aparência da mulher gritava "Escritório", "Advogada", ou qualquer um desses trabalhos super cansativos, onde a pessoa poderia facilmente se perder em meio a tanto papel.

\- Desculpe marcar tão cedo, Elza, certo?!

\- Elza Walker – A mulher sorriu amigavelmente – Sr. Leon Kennedy.

\- O próprio...

\- Adorável! – Ela bateu as mãos como uma garotinha recebendo paquera do _crush._ Exceto que, Leon não era o ' _crush_ ' dela. Na verdade, esse "encontro" seria um divisor de águas para o Policial "Ex-Policial". Leon se lembrou, debochando de si mesmo "Perdeu o emprego no primeiro dia de trabalho, lembra?".

\- , não me entenda mal, mas ainda achamos inacreditável o seu feito em Raccoon. Não desmerecendo o senhor, ou o chamando de mentiroso, mas, era mesmo o seu primeiro dia de trabalho... – Apesar de ser uma afirmação, Leon sentiu a hesitação, como se fosse algo fora dos padrões. Ouvindo de outra pessoa, realmente, parecia mentira.

\- Sim, bem, sendo justo, recebi um treinamento muito rigoroso.

\- Mas para casos de polícia, nada que o preparasse para o que você enfrentou. Bem, Sr. Leon, se não parecer algo muito repentino, eu gostaria de ser direta.

"Sim, por favor" Leon concordou mentalmente, não que a moça não fosse simpática ou adorável, mas Sherry...

\- Sou representante de uma organização que visa preparar policiais e soldados disciplinados para eventuais desastres como os que aconteceram em Raccoon City.

\- Quer dizer, uma escola para matar Zumbis? Vocês acham mesmo que depois do mundo vê o que esse tal T-Vírus é capaz de fazer, ainda há pessoas interessadas em obtê-lo e estuda-lo?

\- Eu sei que a ideia não soa agradável, mas Sr. Há registros que nós tememos ser alarmantes. – Leon estudou a moça puxar, casualmente, sua mala preta de debaixo da mesa, colocando-a sob suas coxas e abrindo-a. A mulher passou os dedos pelas folhas, pegando umas 13 folhas mais ou menos. – A Umbrella, corporação responsável pelo incidente, enviou uma equipe de resgate para Raccoon após o incidente.

\- Bem não fizeram mais do que a responsabilidade deles!

\- Pensávamos o mesmo, depois de ver que o objeto de extração não são sobreviventes, mas amostras do T-Vírus e G-Vírus. Os S.T.A.R.S debandaram, mas ouvi que uma força ainda maior está sendo reerguida, soldados que estiveram na mansão Spencer nas Montanhas de Arklay estão preparando uma força especial para combater internacionalmente o Bio-Terrorismo.

"S.T.A.R.S?!" Soou como um sino na cabeça de Leon, um sino de natal no período de dezembro. Mas o restante das informações não deixou de preocupar Leon. Então Raccoon não seria a única vítima. Leon pegou o apunhado de papeis e os folheou. Várias fotos de câmeras de segurança de dentro do RPD em Raccoon estavam impressas junto a um punhado de informações confidenciais Leon tinha certeza de que era o único ali com acesso a esses papéis.

\- Você mencionou os S.T.A.R.S – Leon a abordou, chamando sua atenção para Elza.

\- Disse sim

\- Você, por um acaso, tem contato com algum desses soldados? Que estão erguendo uma força especial?

\- Sim, o nome deles estão nessas folhas – Antes que Leon começasse a folhear os papéis, Elza segurou a mão dele calmamente, e sussurrou – Só te peço para procurar, e mexer nisso no conforto da sua casa. Ninguém pode ter acesso a essas folhas, Leon. O episódio em Raccoon ainda é um mistério para muitas pessoas, não queremos causar um pânico global.

Muito relutante, Leon concordou, guardou os papéis dentro do envelope amarelo e os descansou longe de seu alcance, saberia que ficaria tentado a folhear eles.

\- O que exatamente querem de mim... – Leon encarou Elza. Sério.

-Que trabalhe conosco, Leon. Somos uma organização que recebe ordens do governo dos Estados Unidos. Precisamos da sua astucia e experiência. Uma guerra está para acontecer.

* * *

Leon chegou em casa às 9:07, ficou contente, ao menos uma coisa que deu certo no dia de hoje. Mas ao entrar em casa, não viu Sherry em canto algum, o dinheiro que ele havia deixado para ela caso sentisse fome, estava intocável, da maneira como ele havia deixado. Dobrado debaixo do vaso em cima da mesa. Leon olhou em volta procurando pela menina, decidiu ir ao último local que havia visto a menina antes de sair de casa; o quarto dela. E, sem surpresas, viu a menina dormir tranquilamente. Chegou perto dela para garantir que estava dormindo, nesse momento, as folhas que descansavam dentro do envelope deslizaram pelo mesmo, caindo ao chão. "Merda! Segurando essa porra de cabeça pra baixo..." Se abaixou para catar todas a folhas do chão. A movimentação não passou despercebida por Sherry, que abriu os olhinhos e viu Leon pondo dentro do envelope vários papéis.

\- Leon...?

\- Ei, Sherry. Voltei. Tá tudo bem?

Leon não teve uma resposta concreta, pois assim que a menina piscou os olhos, não os abriu mais. Dormia feita pedra. Leon sorriu e se retirou do quarto dela.

Ele não aguentou esperar mais, assim que chegou em seu quarto, puxou os papéis de dentro do envelope, sentou-se na cama e começou a ler, detalhe por detalhe. A Umbrella tinha câmeras de monitoramento, como se o Departamento de Polícia fosse um laboratório, um tubo de ensaio ambulante. E ao invés de formigas e ratos, testando em humanos. As imagens mostravam os zumbis, Lickers... Dois cientistas que Leon poderia facilmente reconhecer "Anette e William Birkin". Com um suspiro, leu os relatórios que vazaram.

"Fudidos! Brincando com a vida de pessoas assim" A medida que Leon lia, seu ódio interior por qualquer um que ousasse vestir um jaleco com o símbolo da Umbrella se tornava insuportável. Seus olhos passavam corridos por cima das letras, atropelando vírgulas e pontos. Até chegar a uma folha que chamou sua atenção, no topo escrito: Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA) "Será que são...?" Rapidamente passou os olhos no papel, procurando por Integrantes. O nome que Leon procurou apareceu como Neon. Na linha de fundadores, junto com dois outros nomes (dos quais Leon não reconheceu), estava ali estampado: REDFIELD, Chris.

"Isso! Achei!" Sorridente como uma criança. Mentalmente comemorava "Isso! Isso!" Para um primeiro dia de trabalho como agente do Governo, Leon conseguiu sua primeira vitória, bem, não oficialmente um membro ainda. Aparentemente ele teria de passar por "testes" para poder se alto denominar como tal. Leon pensou em, assim que possível, entrar em contato com Claire e informa-la sobre o local de seu irmão "Mas espera, onde fica a Sede deles?" Leon olhou o papel frente e costa, deveria ter a informação em algum lugar. Decidiu olhar mais a fundo e seus olhos arregalaram. Por entre todas aquelas folhas; um desenho, um desenho obviamente feito por uma criança "Sherry? Mas quando...?" As memórias dos seus papeis caindo no quarto da menina, perto da cama dela, vieram à mente de Leon.

Os olhos azuis viajavam pelo desenho. Dois adultos de mãos dadas, um de cabeça loira/castanha, roupa azul, e uma moça de cabelos longos vermelhos e roupa rosa. Do lado dela, uma menininha de cabelos dourados. Uma linda casa ao fundo com o que parecia ter um caminho de pedras que guiava até a porta na casa. Debaixo, no canto do papel intitulada a arte: "Leon, Claire e eu."

* * *

É claro, Sherry perdera seus pais, seu único abrigo maternal e paternal... Era Leon e Claire. Agora Leon entendeu. Sherry estava triste quando Leon disse ter um "Encontro" com uma moça, porque para ela Leon e Claire...? Ele deu uma leve debochada de si mesmo, do caminho que os pensamentos dele o levaram.

\- 'Leon, Claire e Sherry'... – Leon sorriu, prometeu devolver o desenho para a garota antes de ela acordar. Talvez perguntasse sobre isso, ou não.

" _Sherry, não se preocupe com nada, papai e eu estamos bem, meu amor!" Annette sorria, um sorriso cansado e torto. 'Não, nada está bem'. Sherry olhava para sua mãe pelo o que parecia ser uma porta de vidro. Ela tentava alcança-la, mas jamais conseguiria. 'Chave! Tem que ter uma chave!'_

 _\- Mamãe!_

 _\- Sherry! – Sherry via os lábios de sua mãe se mexer, mas nenhum som saia deles. Ela estava sem voz – Sherry! – Mas então, quem gritava por ela? Braços delicados cobriram a forma da menina, já sabendo de quem pertencia, Sherry virou-se e se agarrou a pessoa._

 _\- Claire! A mamãe tá lá dentro! Tira ela de lá! – Sherry correu até a porta de vidro, batia nela furiosamente, quando sentiu Claire lhe segurar os braços._

 _\- Sherry! Temos que sair daqui!_

 _\- Não! A mamãe! –Sherry tentou se desvencilhar da ruiva, mas ela era muito pequenina e fraquinha comparada com a adulta, que agora, a levava para longe – Mãe!_

 _Uma explosão vinda do outro lado da porta, as chamas consumiam Annette, que nunca deixou de sorrir em direção a sua filha._

 _\- Vai tudo ficar bem, meu amor. Mamãe te ama..._

 _\- Mãe! Claire, socorro! Ajuda a mamãe! – Claire puxava a menina, sem olhar para trás._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- Mamãe! – A menina se levantou assustadiça, olhou ao redor e se deparou com paredes bem cuidadas e o doce aroma de lençol limpos. Nada comparado com aquele terror que ela encontrara em Raccoon City...

Sherry sentou-se na cama e se abraçou, como quem sente frio, mas o único frio que a menina sentia no momento era da pura e mais tenra solidão. Talvez, se ela fosse mais forte, talvez ela conseguisse salvar sua mãe e seu pai. Mas Sherry já não tinha mais certeza de nada. Queria se enganar e dizer que tudo estava bem, mas para uma menina de 12 anos, Sherry já era bem madura, e sabia que os piores mentirosos são aqueles que acreditam na própria mentira " _Sherry, não se preocupe com nada, papai e eu estamos bem, meu amor!"_

-... Mentira... – Sherry ouviu vozes vindas da sala da casa. Não demorou a reconhecer a quem pertenceria. Sorriu como uma criança que vê o doce após a traumatizante sessão com o Dentista. Como o conforto de vê o sol depois da tempestade.

\- Claire! – Com um salto, jogou-se da cama e correu escadas abaixo.


End file.
